


Gay Away

by btsruinedmylife



Category: Boyfriend (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of Taehyung/Hoseok, Brief mentions of Yoongi/Hoseok, Fluff, Homophobia, Lots of Angst, M/M, Not much tho, some smut, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsruinedmylife/pseuds/btsruinedmylife
Summary: Four boys are forced to go to a homosexual correction camp by their religious parents. One of them is more nervous than ever. One of them is a repeat offender (been there, done that, got the t-shirt). One of them is quite laid back about the whole situation, while the last one? He just hopes the camp can cure him so he can go back home. But in the course of the summer, love that is forbidden by everyone around them blooms. With a new arrival, New love and old love clash. Will these boys survive the summer? Or will they be dragged back home only to come back again the year after? (This version follows Yoonmin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Yoonmin version of the story if you want the Taekook version (set in the same place at the same time but from the view of Taekook) then search MukeIsAKitten :)

_"Is your child consumed by the sinful ways of the devil? Then you need the help of the best commended, nationally renowned homosexual correction camp Korea has to offer! We promise your children will return home completely pure of any evil within the space of 3 weeks. What are you waiting for? Book now and get the child you deserve!"_

Mr. Min cleared his throat as he neatly folded the newspaper and quietly placed it on the dining table, which his son was sat at the opposite end of in a chair twice his size- mint hair standing out against the conservative and few decorations of the room. His face was pale with fear as he looked over his father's emotionless face, searching for any remains of what his parents were like a few months ago.

_"I-I'm gay."_

_"No son of mine will be gay."_

"I don't think this needs much discussion," Mr. Min said gruffly. His son's face visibly dropped, his mouth opening, about to beg for anything other than a summer wasted away at a camp. "Go and pack your bags," Mr. Min interrupted, looking at his son with expectant and disapproving eyes. His son nodded silently, walking to his room, obeying orders just like he did every single time.

 

 


End file.
